Missing Scene, Pitch Perfect 2
by QQSuited
Summary: A "missing scene" from the upcoming (way in the future) Blu-Ray/DVD release of Pitch Perfect 2. This missing or deleted scene features Jesse surprising Beca for breakfast. Except she surprises him right back. Big Time. BECHLOE (includes new Bella's Flo and Emily) Just a Tumblr post that became more once the new PP2 preview hit the Internet and reignited everything Bechloe


**A/N - I had originally posted this on my Tumblr a while ago, when they were filming PP2. I thought it would be brilliant, and a nod to devoted Bechloe fans, if this magically showed up in the Bloopers/Deleted Scenes/Meanwhile… portion of the DVD. With the release of the PP2 trailer and the Bella House being an actual thing, it got my muse itchy, so I expanded on it. I don't even know if it's any good but it got me writing again.**

**Disclaimer – Call before you dig.**

**Missing Scene, Pitch Perfect 2 - **

God, it was a beautiful morning. Sunlight dappled through the trees that lined the sidewalk, birds were singing as they welcomed in Spring and the sky was a brilliant blue with puffy, white, cotton candy clouds floating by.

Jesse grinned as he strolled along the path to the Bella house. Okay, so it was a little early. A little too early. Okay, to be honest, it was WAY early and he knew Beca would never be awake at this hour. Even though this hour was 9:00 am, the little brunette was never awake and alert prior to 10, sometimes 11 depending on her schedule.

He chuckled when he thought about how she planned her course-load. In the four years they'd been at Barden, Beca had never once had a class prior to 8 am, and even those classes, when she couldn't find a comparable course to what she needed for her major but still needed credit hours for a semester, were electives: _American Soap Operas, Maple Syrup: The Real Thing_ or _Underwater Basket Weaving_. And, yes, they were all real college course and, yes, they were the only ones Beca would entertain scheduling before 9 in the morning.

Trotting up the sidewalk to the Bella House porch, Jesse hummed softly to himself as he reached up to knock on the door. Before knuckle could meet wood, the door flew open and the two youngest Bella's, Flo and Emily, came bounding out.

"Whoa!" Flo exclaimed, ducking away from the fist currently flying at her forehead. "Oh, hey, Jesse."

"Ladies," he replied gallantly. "Is Beca in?"

Emily snorted. "Are you being serious? It's 9:15, of course she's in." Suddenly, she did a double take. "Shit! It's 9:15! I'm late." And with that, she leapt down the steps and took off at a trot towards the Humanities building on campus. "Later!" she yelled back over her shoulder.

Jesse shared a look with the remaining Bella. "May I?" he asked.

Flo just held up her hand, allowing him in. Then she leaned in the door. "Treble in the house!" she shouted.

Right in Jesse's ear.

On purpose.

He recoiled from the sound, attempting to use his shoulder as an ear muff. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No sweat," Flo replied. Suddenly she grinned at him, causing his eyebrows to knit together in confusion. "See ya!" And she jumped down the steps, already fast on Emily's heels.

Closing the front door behind himself, he headed for the stairs to the upper floors. He rarely made it this far only having visited Beca's room a handful of times in the last four years. When the two of them met up, it was either on the Quad, in the diner or coffee shop, or on rare- really rare- occasion, the library. As a matter of fact, if he really thought about it, they'd only had a couple of official "dates" after ICCA's their freshman year, then things got awkward.

Because suddenly, Beca was hard to get a hold of, always with Chloe or the other Bella's (but mostly Chloe), and she decided meeting somewhere was a better plan than traditional dates where the guy picks up the girl at her residence. Beca liked to use Kimmy Jin as an excuse, but it didn't hold much weight when she was living in a dorm suite with Fat Amy and Stacie her sophomore year, then in the new Bella house these last two years. Jesse liked to tell himself it was her social awkwardness that was the underlying cause despite the fact that Beca wasn't really socially awkward, she just didn't have much use for people she didn't know or like.

So, hoping to change all that, Jesse decided a guerilla attack was in order. Ambush her in her room and take her out for breakfast. That sounded like a plan. Something out of a John Hughes rom-com. Even Beca would find humor in that.

Right?

Jesse reached the second floor and headed to the staircase in the back that led to the third floor. Beca, Chloe and Stacy had the rooms up there. According to the hierarchy of the Bella's, the captains get the best rooms. Chloe had been a captain for 5 years, ever since the issues with passing that last class came up in order for her to graduate and Stacie was Beca's right hand, dance captain and reliable second in command. You know, when she wasn't having sex or groping herself…

As he walked with false confidence down the hallway, heads popped out of bedroom doors much like that "whack-a-mole" arcade game, ducking back just as quickly before being bopped by a big, overstuffed mallet. Once Jesse had passed, each Bella stepped out of their room, watching him as he walked by. Ashley and Jessica, both of whom had literally been there the whole time, exchanged a look. The blonde eventually shrugged, getting an eye roll from the brunette in return.

"Treble!" Cynthia-Rose yelled up the stairwell to the third floor. "Dude! Treble in the house!" Giving Jesse a look as he passed, CR's eyes went wide for a second before she hustled it back down the hallway towards the stairs to the kitchen.

This… this could get interesting…

You know how sometimes you get a niggling feeling? It's that weird sensation of your hair standing up then crawling on the back of your neck? And you just _know_ something bad or weird or fricken' unbelievable is going to happen? Well, Jesse had that feeling all of a sudden. Like, from the back of his neck, down his spine and then around and back up his arms. Shaking it off, he stopped in front of Beca's closed bedroom door (obvious by the concert posters and single No Fear Evil Eyes sticker smack in the middle of said door) and smartly rapped a tune on the wood.

There was the rustling of sheets and some mumbling, then: "Do you know what time it is?! Who is it and what the _hell_ do you want?"

"It's me, Jesse. Wake up, sleepy head!" When a growl penetrated the wood, he took an instinctive step back just before the door was yanked open.

'Bed head' was the first thing that popped into the Treble's head because Beca had such a wild case of it he'd be surprised if a comb got through that mess before the dawn of the next century. She stood before him, in all her 5 foot no inch glory, with a scowl on her face and a comforter wrapped around her. Plaid, of course. A bare shoulder peeked out of one corner and it didn't appear that anything other than the comforter was currently being worn. Jesse ogled for a moment.

"Erk," he managed in a strangled tone.

"What," Beca snapped, breaking him from his reverie.

"Get dressed!" he replied cheerily, shaking off the mere thought of gloriously naked Beca beneath that comforter. "I'm taking you to breakfast!"

Beca shook her head in confusion. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know, first meal of the day, when you break your overnight fast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes… Orange juice…"

"Jesse, do you know what time it is?"

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, it's almost 9:30. If you don't hurry up, we'll be having brunch."

"Brunch?"

"Yeah, you know, the meal between breakfast and-

"Lunch, yeah, I know," Beca cut in. "I get it. No. Bye."

"Before you say no-."

Suddenly, there is a huge crash from the vicinity of the first floor staircase. Beca leaned out the bedroom door. "Amy! Quit sliding down the stairs!"

"Crushed it," was the weak reply.

She started to close the door but Jesse reached out a hand to impede its progress. "Come on, Bec," he implored. "We haven't spent much time together lately because of the competition season. I want to take my girlfriend to brunch."

The little brunette sighed. "Jesse-"

"Yeah, I know," Jesse muttered. "But, hey, you _are_ a girl," he responded brightly with a cheesy wink and finger point, "and you _are_ my friend." He sighed. "Come on, Beca, I just want us to give this a try-."

He should have stopped while he still had some semblance of dignity, he really should have. He certainly should have known better. It would have been so much better if he'd just listened to her.

"Becs," a sleepy voice called out from the interior of Beca's room. "Who is it?"

Beca froze in place, her eyes bugging out like she'd just taken a two by four to the back of her head…

Jesse stuttered to a halt. He and Beca stare at each other for a long, rather comical, moment, one set of eyes filled with questions, the other with trepidation. The Treble reached out a hand and pushed back the bedroom door. Beca, too shocked to move, dropped her hand and let the door swing open.

The first thing he saw was the shock of red hair, even more tangled than Beca's. No, not bed head. Sex hair. That was freaking _SEX HAIR_ they both were sporting. Next he saw the wide, startled, unmistakable, sky blue eyes. Chloe was in Beca's bed, the aqua-colored sheet tucked under her arms but quite obviously naked as the day she was born (or jumped into a certain brunette's shower the brunette's freshman year), if her bare porcelain shoulders were any indication. She sported a sleepy, decidedly languid expression. Satisfied. Content. Sated.

Stunned did not even come close to the emotions roiling in Jesse's head. Chest. Stomach. Speechless, he turned to Beca.

That trademark smirk was her only response.


End file.
